Mudança de Percurso
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: E se o Coronel Mustang pedisse a Riza que o levasse a um endereço novo na hora de ir para casa? Fic p/ o Royai Day!


**Mudança de percurso.**

Como sempre Riza abriu a porta e ele, o Coronel Mustang, entrou. A antiga rotina voltara e ela como sua subordinada tinha a obrigação de levá-lo até em casa.

Já tinha se sentado em seu lugar e ia dar partida com o carro quando ele a surpreendeu dizendo:

- Irei hoje para um endereço diferente Tenente. Uma dama me espera.

O Mundo de Riza parou.

É claro que ela estava cansada de saber que ele Roy Mustang era um tremendo mulherengo e que não passava uma só noite sozinho, ele não fazia a menor questão de esconder isso de ninguém, mas ele sempre teve a mínima decência de não pedir a ela que o levasse na cada de uma de suas "namoradas", mas não discutiu, apertou com força os dedos em volta da chave enquanto dava a partida e saiu com o carro, tentando se manter atenta ao trânsito.

- E qual seria esse novo endereço Coronel? – ela havia, mas sem muito sucesso não por ironia em sua pergunta.

Ele lhe indicou o endereço com um sorriso que ela julgou, de todos, o mais irritante que ele já havia lhe lançado.

Riza passou a tentar imaginar o tipo de mulher com que ele iria se encontrar agora que tinha sido promovido e o cargo de Füher estava tão próximo.

Uma filinha de papai com certeza, dessas que ele passa uma semana iludindo e depois joga fora como se fosse nada – e a Hawkeye era o mesmo que nada mesmo – então a pobre coitada passaria seis meses ou mais tentando trazê-lo de volta, com tentativas inúteis de fazer-lo sentir ciúmes enquanto se enchia de sorvete de chocolate e chorava quando ele não lhe dava a menor atenção.

Riza teve uma louca vontade rir, tanto que seu rosto se tingiu vê vermelho e suas sobrancelhas franziam-se pelo riso mal contido.

- Algum problema Tenente?

- Nenhum Coronel – disse com ar de riso, foi à vez o cenho dele se franzir intrigado.

Ele tirou uma coisa do bolso, parecia uma caixinha de anel...

PERA AÍ UM CA CAIXINHA DE ANEL?!

Isso era novo! Definitivamente isso era algo novo!

Roy Mustang poderia ser galante, conquistador e mega charmoso, mas também era bastante pão duro.

Nunca havia dado nada para uma mulher, muito pelo contrário ele normalmente era quem ganhava, se gabava abertamente de nunquinha ter dado um presente de White Day na vida!

A vontade de rir que antes era tanta adora fora apagada como a chama de uma vela.

E se dessa vez fosse serio?

E se dessa vez ele estivesse indo para a casa de uma garota pedi-la em casamento.

Tudo faria sentido! Os motivos para ele não ter passado em casa antes de ir vê-la estavam claros.

Ela era tão importante que ele não suportava a demora de pedir para ela ser dele para sempre, a roupa e o caro simbolizando que ele estava num emprego no governo com uma alta patente serviram para impressionar o pai da noiva.

E então eles se casariam numa tarde de primavera em Paris, em meio a uma tempestade de pétalas de flores tudo arranjado pelo pai da noiva que deveria ser um desses ricaços que o papel higiênico custava mais que o salário dela em um ano.

Então ele pediria transferência e se mudaria com a nova esposa para um lugar ensolarado, bem longe de Amestris e de Riza.

E então dez anos depois ele a reencontraria mal se lembrando dela e lhe chamando por um nome que não era o seu, a apresentaria a esposa que ainda continuaria com medidas perfeitas mesmo após ter sete filhos com ele que continuava lindo como sempre fora.

Quanto Riza? Passaria a vida como militar simplesmente por não ter mais nada o que fazer.

Riza teve vontade de chorar como já não tinha há muito tempo.

Deus ela o havia perdido de um modo tão idiota!

- É aqui Tenente! Você passou uma casa.

-Desculpe-me. – a voz dela agora estava chorosa e ela começava tremer um pouco.

Ela deu marcha ré acertando a lata de lixo que rolou para a estrada espalhando seu conteúdo por todo o lado.

- Por Deus Tenente você está bem? – perguntou preocupado enquanto ela desligava o caro.

- Ótima. –respondeu com a voz fraca, saindo do caro para abrir a porta para ele.

- Tenente espere! – pediu saindo do carro quando ela abriu a porta, mas foi impedido de chegar até a loura quando a dona da casa onde tinham parado chamou-o.

- Roy-boy!

Os dois se viraram em direção à dona da voz, era uma senhora mais baixa que Roy de traços rústicos e olhos bastante oblíquos. "A mãe da noiva, mas que história era aquela de 'Roy-boy'? Será que ele já estava tão intimo da família assim?" pensou Riza.

Ela caminhou empertigada até os dois e ao ver a bagunça que estava sua calçada seu rosto se tingiu de feias mancas vermelhas.

- Que barbeiragem foi essa que você fez aqui menino? E onde está o anel que eu pedi para você levar até o joalheiro para mim?

- Está aqui mamãe, e não fui eu que fiz isso foi a Riza... –ele parecia uma criança pequena que acusava a falta do irmãozinho.

- Riza? Quem é Riza? – perguntou a mulher, antes de vê-la e quando viu passou a fazer um longo discurso de como sobre cuidados ao transito e que não deveria se atropelar latas e de lixo na frente de casa alheia enquanto Roy reclamava perguntando senhora o motivo para ter-lo arrastado a casa dela àquela hora, sem que ele sequer tivesse tempo para passar em casa.

Mas, Riza não prestou atenção, seu foco tinha ficado no "Está aqui mamãe, e não fui eu que fiz isso foi a Riza...", mas especificamente no "mamãe".

Ela piscou longa e nervosa mente e balançando as mãos para que eles se calassem chamou atenção para si:

- Então... Está senhora é mãe do senhor Coronel?

- Eu sou adotado, mas foi ela que me criou sim antes de eu ir aprender alquimia com o seu pai... – explicou ele de inicio curioso com a pergunta – Mas, por que... – então ele finalmente entendeu – Riza, você não...?

Os dois se olharam apertando os lábios antes de cair na gargalhada, Madame Christmas ou simplesmente Mrs. Christine Mustang resmungando algo como "O exercito deixava as pessoas malucas" empurrou os dois para dentro de sua casa.

Owari

**N/A: Um dia eu vou conseguir escrever uma Royai com sentido? **

**Espero que sim...**

**Bem povo essa é minha contribuição pro Royai Week já que o Royai Day foi ontem, apesar de a fic ter começado as ser escrita ás 23:47 do dia 11.**

**É só isso!**

**Happy Valentines Day!!**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


End file.
